Convictions
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sakura has the tendency of overworking herself. So, when she is the one to get sick, Naruto will be the one to help her heal. .:OneShot:.


_****_I made this for the HC-Bingo at Live Journal. The prompt was "Exhaustion". Review, please (:

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashima.

* * *

_**Convictions **_

Sakura had lost track of how long she had been inside the hospital's walls. Patients kept coming minute after minute, both ninja and civilians. She had done simply everything on those past days – from heart surgery to paper cut healing.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_, let's have lunch together."

She rolled her eyes, not even taking them from the papers she was analysing.

"Naruto, I'm busy, can't you see that for yourself?"

"You've been here for three days in a row, Sakura-_chan_, have you eaten anything at all?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not here for three days. _Shishou_ wouldn't have let me."

"The _obaba_ is not here, Sakura-_chan_, remember?"

"Naruto, leave, please."

He did, but got back after the sun had set.

"Can you leave now?"

"No, I have a baby to deliver."

"Sakura, all the nurses can do that!"

"Naruto, do I interfere on your work?"

"Yes, you do! You just won't shut up about how this is bad for my health, and that will hurt me, and bla, bla, bla."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go. Away."

He obeyed, but returned along with the sun.

"That's it, you hadn't slept, you are leaving now."

"Again, Naruto? You see, the more you get on my way, the more it takes for me to go back home."

"It's been four day, Sakura-_chan_."

"Leave."

"I won't."

"I won't go out with you now, Naruto. I have no time to fool around. Are there no missions at all for you to tend to?"

"Actually, no. Kakashi-_sensei_ is on a mission with Yamato, so, I'm stuck here."

"Good for you, so go make yourself useful to some else, would you?"

He buffed, frustrated.

"I'll come back."

The next day, when he got back, the woman on the front desk informed him that Sakura had gotten sick and went home. Sighing, he turned around and walked to her apartment. Her door was locked, but he knew where she kept her spare key, so it was easy to let himself in and go straight to her room.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-_chan_?"

"I'm dying tomorrow." She complained in a rough voice.

He opened a small smile and sat beside her. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin burned when he touched her.

"I said you should take a break."

"Shut up, I might be sick but my punch can still kill you."

He chuckled.

"What do you need?"

"Antibiotics, herbal tea and hot soup, but since I can't stand up, I'll have none."

"Where do you keep your emergency kit?"

"On the bathroom, under the sink."

He got up and brought the enormous white bag for her. She chose what she needed while he got her a glass of water from the kitchen. She took the medicine and he started to work on her other requests. When he got back to her room with a cup of steaming tea and a bowl of soup, her emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you learn to make soup?"

He laughed.

"How do you think I survived three years with Jiraya?"

She tried to laugh, but a cough left her throat instead.

"Come on, drink."

She obeyed happily and was even more shocked when he did the dishes for her.

"Who are you and what did you do to my friend?"

He chuckled.

"Sleep, you seem like you need it."

"I do." She said in a low voice.

He was ready to leave the room, but she grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stay, please." Her eyes were half closed, heavy with sleep.

He smiled and got beside her in the bed, wrapping her with his arms.

"Rest now." He whispered to her.

"Thank you, Naruto. Love you."

Those words were hard on his ears and in his heart. He knew they were real, but they didn't mean what he wanted them to mean. He ran his fingers on her silky pink hair, loving the sensation.

"Love you too, Sakura."

However, she was already dead asleep.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, it was already night time and she felt healthy again, although she was alone on her bed. She sighed. She had the feeling she had said too much to him.

Getting up, she went to the kitchen and saw Naruto on her couch.

"Hey, get back to bed." She whispered. "Your back will hurt."

"I'm fine here. Worry about yourself." He mumbled.

She sighed, but chuckled softly as he drifted back to sleep.

"You're truly amazing." She whispered, running her finger through his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me."

She got closer to him and let her lips lightly brush against his. With the touch, his eyes cracked open, in utter disbelief.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"How?"

She smiled.

"Come back to bed."

He immediately got up and followed her to her room. She got under the covers and embraced him when he followed her.

"What's happening here?" he asked, confused.

"I'm enjoying you while I can. Tomorrow I go back to work."

"No, you don't. You're not leaving this apartment for at least a week."

"Oh, yeah? And who will keep me here?"

"I will."

"You and what army?"

He groaned in frustration.

"Me, alone."

"You dream." She got closer to him, trying to find a comfortable position.

"You can get worse if you overwork yourself again."

"I'll be fine."

"No, Sakura, stop. I won't let you do that again. Please, rest. I know you never do anything for yourself, so, do it for me."

She was speechless for a moment.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What?"

"I said: okay!" she repeated in a louder voice.

"Good."

"But you'll have to cook something."

"I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Without ruining my kitchen?"

"Not sure about that."

She laughed, happy to be by his side. It took her long enough to realize, and it took her even longer to let herself admit that feeling. But, now, everything would be fine.

"Naruto, I love you. Really love you."

He hugged her tighter.

"I want to believe that."

"You can."

She kissed him again.

"I'll convince you. Just like you convinced me."

And he would definitely hold her onto that.


End file.
